


god forgive my tasteless tongue

by lutalica



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutalica/pseuds/lutalica
Summary: „Always so easy for it once I've gotten my hands on you.“





	god forgive my tasteless tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this ages ago, and then just sort of,, got busy with life and forgot? 
> 
> uh the tone of this is i feel all over the place, and i blame that on sufjan stevens & two gallants who were on repeat while writing this, also very much unbeta'd or edited rly i just couldn’t look at it anymore so here<3

Wooseok's shaking, all pretenses gone, desperately sucking on Seungyoun's lip.

Seungyoun wraps an arm around his back, gets the other one under his ass, and lifts him up so he's pressed against his chest. Wooseok moans, random displays of Seungyoun's strength always have him feeling a certain way. Something he wouldn't admit if he was in his right mind. Now though, he can’t help it, he humps him all the way to the bedroom. 

„Always so easy for it once I've gotten my hands on you.“ 

And he's chuckling, short puffs of breath tickling Wooseok's neck where he's tracing his lips. He kisses down Wooseok's chest after he sets him down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. Wooseok squirms when he gets down to his navel and just stops. Hands on his thighs and an expecting gaze already fixed on his face.

Seungyoun leans back as Wooseok gets his jeans down around his slim thighs, revealing black underpants which strained around Wooseok's half-hard cock. 

„Seungyoun,“ he says warningly, already expecting it, and Seungyoun leans in, kisses down the length of his covered cock, over and over until the briefs were soaking wet and he couldn't tell the difference between Seungyoun's spit and what Wooseok had leaked.

„Oh god,“ Wooseok breathes, stomach flipping. „_Seungyoun_, fuck“

„Mhm,“ Seungyoun hums. He grips the wet fabric in his teeth and tugs it down until Wooseok's dick springs free, then takes it down in one go, lips and tongue making wet noises. He cups Wooseok's balls with his hand, kneading the skin of them with his fingers. His other arm is lightly tracing Wooseok's back, his relaxed stance a stark contrats to Wooseok's; tension visible in every muscle of his body, teetering on the edge.

„Oh- God“, Wooseok moans, chest heaving. Seungyoun keeps right on bobbing, swallowing. The slick slurps of his mouth giving way to more heat to Wooseok’s face. He was leaking copiously now, his precome along with Seungyoun's saliva was dripping down his dick and making his thighs feel sloppy.

Seungyoun flutters his tongue, then draws it up the underside of Wooseok's dick and closes his lips to suckle on the flushed red head of it, his fingers stroking the rest. Wooseok quivered, sensitive, muscles trembling. For a second he starts sliding down the bed, hands scrambling, desperately looking for something to hold onto.

Seungyoun pulls off, gently supporting Wooseok's cock with one hand, a line of spit dripping from the tip, glistening in the light. He looks up to Wooseok, eyes calm and pleased.

“Oh. Oh god, Youn, I was gonna...”

Seungyoun doesn't even let him finish before he starts stroking his cock with renewed speed, the only purpose to make Wooseok come as fast as possible. He's now leaning over him, making it so Wooseok can't escape him, pressing wet kisses anywhere he could reach. The smaller man could only blink at him, stunned, so close Seungyoun can feel the vibration deep in his balls.

“Oh, God, Seungyoun, Seun– ohgodohgodohgod–“ Wooseok comes in long waves that make his mouth go slack, the hot clench in the pit of his stomach surging towards his groin.

Through the post-orgasm haze, Wooseok fumbles to unzip Seungyoun’s jeans when a hand on his wrist stops him. 

„Whatever are you trying to do?“ the question asked with no hint of insincerity in it, throws Wooseok off for a second.

„Returning the favor?“ it comes out as a question – fuck, rookie mistake he blames Seungyoun, his stupidly kind nature and the way he always makes him feel defenseless.

Seungyoun withdraws completely, getting up from the bed. Feels eyes on him as he brings back the lube. Takes a second to appreciate Wooseok's naked form, sprawled on his bed, just few moments shy away from complete vulnariblility, and decides. He'll have to ruin him.

He squats down, getting on the same eye level as Wooseok, carefully strokes brown hair behind an ear and cups a cheek. Contrasts it by manhandling Wooseok, so he lands face first in the sheets.

„I know what your problem is,“ Seungyoun teases, keeping him pinned down with one hand at the back of his neck. „Open your legs baby.“

If it was a command coming from anyone else other than Seungyoun, Wooseok would have already had their head on a platter. But it's Seungyoun, so he simply ignores him.

He kicks Wooseok's legs wide apart and drops to his knees. Smacks the tender skin of his thighs in retaliation. Wooseok whines when he licks over the smarting skin, twitches when he bites.

„I can hear you thinking, Wooseok. It's very distracting.“

Seungyoun is still dressed, save from a few popped buttons, composed, but Wooseok is right there in front of him and he's absolutely exquisite.

He is also absolutely above begging, but- he feels exposed; so he wiggles his ass, trying to get Seungyoun to do something. Just as he's opening his mouth, about to curse up a storm, a cut off gasp leaves him.

Seungyoun parts his cheeks, fingers harsh where they're digging into his ass. Licking and kissing as he narrows in on the prize. It starts with the flat of his tongue against his hole, slurping a bit. 

„Fuuuuck,“ Wooseok moans, and it's the loudest he's been so far but it's not enough. He can't even move his hips when Seungyoun begins to eagerly eat him out, held firmly down in his grip.

Seungyoun laps and kisses, occasionally sucking lightly. „So good for me doll.“ 

He opens him up with thick fingers coated in lube, licks around the spot where they meet Wooseok's body, teasing his entrance where it's tight around his finger. Slides in another finger and curls them down, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his inner thighs, trying to draw out more desperate sounds. He pulls back for a moment and just stares, warm breath hitting over Wooseok’s skin as Seungyoun watches his wet, tight hole quiver. 

Wooseok clenches the sheets, knuckles turning white. „ Oh god.. please.. more.“ His cock pulses painfully from where it's trapped between his body and the bed. Seungyoun loves it when he's loud.

His free hand sneaks up and starts rubbing across Wooseok’s chest, massaging the muscle, brushing and ever so lightly pinching his nipples when he gets to them.

“You’re going to come for me. I don’t even have to touch your cock, do I?” Seungyoun says, quickening the pace of his fingers.

“Fuck, I can’t… please…”

They both know he can. He has once or twice before.

“I’m not going to stop 'till you do“

He uses his fingers and begins scissoring Wooseok open even further so he could fit a third finger in; he still didn't stop using his tongue, though, licking around and between his fingers, slicking their skin.

Seungyoun probably feels how tight his balls are, how desperate he is, he goes faster, deeper. “Cum for me, pretty boy, come on.” he says firmly, dragging his middle finger slowly over his prostate.

That’s enough for Wooseok to go over the edge. He vaguely registers Seungyoun chuckling as he cums harder than he remembers coming in a long time, his cock spurting over his stomach in white ropes without even being touched, his ass clenching around Seungyoun's fingers pulling them back in. Seungyoun, though, pulls back at some point, wiping his fingers on the smaller man's thighs, presses himself against his back and kisses his shoulder gently. 

„Good enough for you princess?“

He lays in his mess and doesn’t even care, breathless and chuckling to himself with euphoria, eyes closed in bliss.

By the time Seungyoun’s got him spread around the head of his dick, the need has simmered in Wooseok for hours, they're both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

Seungyoun presses forward slowly until he's burried to the hilt, Wooseok’s hole stretching to take him in, can feel it flex and release, feel how it's trying to close around his cock.

And Seungyoun moves on his own accord completely throwing him off guard, rolls his hips upwards, and Wooseok cries out, shifts beneath his hand but Seungyoun holds him firmly, pulling back to thrust back in, setting a quick pace. The sound is ripped from his throat and he tries to muffle it, burying his head further in the pillow and wets his bite-swollen lips. 

„Seungyoun? Oh fuck! What are you-“ Wooseok gasps as he feels Seungyoun's hand snake under him. His hips bucking reflexively.

„Oh no, baby,“ the older tuts, false sweetness and sincerity, pulling Wooseok’s hips back harder, his other hand periodically squeezing the other’s cock „Your little dick's all soft and spent.“

Wooseok blushes furiously at the tone of Seungyoun’s voice, whines, body trashing on the bed. He reaches down blindly trying to knock of Sengyoun’s hand of his too sensitive cock.

"No, Younie," bordering on pleading. 

„Come on,“ Seungyoun whispers. „You can do it again, just one more.“ 

Seungyoun starts playing with Wooseok's cock, covering it under his hand and massaging his balls as he aimes for that spot inside him.

Wooseok’s cock deliciously red, the head swollen. His stomach clenched and limbs trembled with each stroke of Seungyouns hand. The older had never pushed him this far before and a thrill of shame runs through him to pool, low, in his stomach. 

"Don't, please don't," he all but whimpers. But his hips start to press back into Seungyoun's hand, his cock growing against his stomach. Seungyoun gets him hard between his fingers again, as his slicked fist works harder and faster over the head of it. 

„It’s adorable that you think your begging can make me do anything. Try again, why don’t you, sweetheart.“

Wooseok moans at him and slightly turns to give him his best puppy eyes, delirious and incoherent, but Seungyoun is not in a merciful mood.

„Open up,“ Seunygoun orders, holding Wooseok’s jaw, thumb slipping past his bite swollen lips. „Good boy. Finally listening.“ Watching Wooseok lose himself, hips working back to meet the thrusts that never lessend up.

"That's it," he urged, "let me see you come again. You're going to be a good boy for me, yeah?"

Silence.

"Aren't you?"

Wooseok moans again, louder, “Yes," he whispers, and shudders as Seungyoun rewards him briefly.

"You love being my boy, Wooseok. Don't you. Say it."

Wooseok's face burns as he tries to shake his head.

The humiliation of admitting would haunt him, opening his mouth and saying he's Seungyoun's good boy would surely shift something between them, thoughts he's not yet ready to entertain. Not when he's arching his back, fucking himself on Seungyoun's dick. Seungyoun who makes him shatter, and puts him back together. 

Every time Seungyoun looked at him, he'd see the knowledge in his eyes. Of how desperate and helpless he is, in the face of Seungyoun and the power he holds over him. He's completely overpowered, not by Seungyoun’s hands, but his intensity. The feeling of it, his complete submission, how Wooseok humiliates himself, begs for him, grovels for his approval is terrifying and freeing all at once. It's the point of no return, admission like that, but he has no choice, Seungyoun is still toying with him, building up the pleasure and making him crave it.

"Oh, god." he says, bucking on Seungyoun's hand. Shame is burning hotter than ever, and he wants to run away, but he can’t even move a single finger.

“I need to come… Seungyoun…_ I need to come_.” Wooseok, usually so composed, too proud to beg, too proud to ask for what he needed, was pleading with him. 

His tone changed, needy, desperate sounds being pulled from deep in his gut. Seungyoun was fucking into him hard and fast, hips slamming into his over and over again, shocks of pleasure reverberating through his body every time the older angled just so, making him cry out with growing need.

„Say it.“

He can't say it, but Seungyoun is relentless, driving him mad, holding him at the cusp of an orgasm. And he's weak for him, always has been.

„I'm your good boy,“ His voice breaks, and he lets go of everything, crying in gasping shudders. The dam breaks, he hears himself babbling- complete nonsense. 

There are tears in his eyes and it's so good, it's just so fucking good, it's too _much-_

„You gonna come like this doll? Seungyoun asks, mouthing against the shell of his ear „You gonna spill all over my hand, make it messy?“

Wooseok suddenly whines, muscles tensing. He bucks forward, come shooting out across the bedsheets and his stomach. Seungyoun rubs him through it, tonguing the back of his neck and he fights the clench in the pit of his own stomach as he fucks Wooseok through an orgasm.

„Fucking hell, Wooseok“ he growls, bucking against Wooseok’s ass as he comes in warm pulses inside him. He leans against the bed for a second, bracketing the smaller man in his arms as he tries to collect his breath.

Finally taking mercy on the body underneath him, Seungyoun nuzzles into his neck one last time, cock slipping out, wet and messy against Wooseok’s skin. „That's it, good boy. I know you’re a good boy, doll.“ he pulls back and grins wolfishly at the glassy-eyed look he receives. 

Collapsing onto his back next to Wooseook, still reeling and waiting for his vision to clear out, Seungyoun eventually looks over at him. Wooseok is a vision, completely fucked out and wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep. He says as much, beacuse Seungyoun laughs, and in the next moment he's sitting up and using tissues to gently wipe come off of Wooseok’s thighs and stomach. 

The aftermath of one of their sessions, is something Wooseok treasures much more than he should, and the thought terrifies him. But there's nothing like seeing Seungyoun so blissed out, arms and legs limp against the bed as he blinks sluggishly at Wooseok, fond smile tugging at his lips.

_Next time,_ Wooseok thinks,_ I want to suck his dick._

Seungyoun pushes himself further on the bed until his head was on the pillow, and hooks an arm around Wooseok’s waist; pulling him in and tucking him up against his shoulder. Before he falls asleep, he sighs happily, content smile gracing his features and leaves a feather light kiss against Wooseok’s forehead.

In moments like these, Wooseok feels so light he can do almost anything he wants, so he does, tracing against the lines of Seungyoun’s face, lingering on his lips, and lightly tapping them. Slowly presses his lips against the chest in front of him, feels Seungyoun’s heartbeat slowing down.

Only when he's sure the other is fast asleep, does he actually brush their lips together and pulls him closer in his arms, as if holding onto him tightly enough will make Seungyoun something more.


End file.
